


Conditional Love

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean, 'but'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble.

"Oh man, Starsky, I love you."

"But...."

"What do you mean, 'but'?"

"You always say, 'Starsky, I love you, _but_\--' something."

"I do not."

"Yeah, you do."

"Well, maybe sometimes. Not this time, though."

"Really? Just 'I love you'?"

"Really."

"I... shit, Hutch, I don't know what to say, now."

"Too touched for words, huh?"

"No, a little freaked out, actually."

"What?"

"C'mon, you gotta admit, it's a little weird, you just blurting it out like that."

"Why? Don't you love _me_?"

"Ah, well, sure. Of course."

"Why is it weird for me to tell my best friend that I love him? If anything, it's weird that _you_ think it's weird, buddy."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"I'm serious, Starsk. And a little hurt, too, I might add."

"Oh, jeez..."

"I mean, not only do you think I'm weird, you won't even say it back."

"I didn't say you were weird for saying it, I said, you... um, it... your saying it was... ah, hell, never mind."

"But I _do_ mind, Starsky."

"Damn it, Hutch. Just forget it. Forget I said anything."

"Fine."

"Good. Okay."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to say it back?"

"Aw, just shut it, Hutch."


End file.
